To always feed power from a vehicle body (power supply side) to a sliding door, various power feeding structures for a sliding door are conventionally proposed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (not shown) describes that a fixing member having a substantially U-shaped vertical cross section is fixed to a sliding door, a swinging member is pivotally supported on the fixing member such that the swinging member can swing in the horizontal direction, a harness fixing tool is fixed to a vehicle body, a corrugated tube of a wire harness is wired or routed from the swinging member to the harness fixing tool, an electric wire portion of the wire harness is inserted into the corrugated tube from the harness fixing tool, and the swinging member and the fixing member are routed on the side of the sliding door. The corrugated tube bends between the swinging member and the harness fixing tool when the sliding door is fully opened, and the corrugated tube straightly extends between the swinging member and the harness fixing tool when the sliding door is fully closed.
Patent Literature 2 (not shown) describes that a vehicle body-side harness fixing member is composed of a base and a cover which can be divided in the vertical direction, and a turning body provided on an inner side of the base and the cover such that the turning body can turn in a circumferential direction, right and left guide walls are provided in an opening of the cover, and a wire harness is inserted into the turning body and is bent along the guide walls.
A harness surplus length-absorbing device is provided on the side of a sliding door, a wire harness is routed from the vehicle body-side harness fixing member to the harness surplus length-absorbing device, the wire harness bends between the harness fixing member and the harness surplus length-absorbing device when the sliding door is fully opened, and the wire harness straightly extends between the harness fixing member and the harness surplus length-absorbing device when the sliding door is fully closed.